Vision's Failing
by Sayrika
Summary: The Order had teenage members once. One was sent on a mission by Dumbledore. She fails and falls into the Order's lap years later and is haunted by visions of the past and future. What part did she play in the past and what effect does she have on Sirius?
1. Entrance

**Disclaimer****- **I sadly do not own the Harry Potter characters, but I will borrow them for the enjoyment of myself, and others.

A/N: Hey guys this is a new story I've been playing with. I promise that I won't abandon Don't Make A Fuss but I want to see how this goes over. If I get a positive response to the first two chapters I'll keep working on it, but I don't want to take time away from other things if no one likes it.

But there is a special challenge at the end, with a prize for the winner.

* * *

><p>And as always:<p>

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Chapter One: Entrance**

"You lot will not be joining the Order any time soon. You're not old enough. You are only fifteen, and hardly so! It is far too dangerous for you three!" she raved before turning to the twins grinning on her left to continue with "Stop that the both of you. You two will not be joining yet either!"

Molly Weasley was ablaze after catching the children once again listening in on an Order meeting. Those extend-able ears were a menace, and always seemed to be in endless supply.

The 'children;' Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood before the Order as Mrs. Weasley stormed on about the danger of teenagers working for the Order. As she did so Dumbledore stood, gazing omnisciently over the members of the Order and then his gaze strayed back to Sirius, Remus, and Severus. They may be unaware of it, but those three had been personally affected by last teenager member to serve the Order of the Phoenix. It was that mistake that ultimately lead to the age restriction.

The sound of a small scuffle was heard in the entranceway as Madam Black's portrait began to screech in horror. Then the door creaked open to reveal a tattered teen as she staggered through. She looked up, and when she caught Dumbledore's eye she coughed out "Finished." before collapsing onto the floor.

The girl continued to lay there as a circle of Order members and the Golden Trio formed around her. As she was observed it was determined that although she was injured, it was not fatal. However, she was dirty, bruised, and out cold. Or so they assumed.

Each at their own pace everyone returned to the table where an argument broke out.

"It is not safe to keep her here."

"Don't be silly! She's just a child, and so frail. Just look at her!"

"The girl may not even survive these injuries."

"You said they weren't fatal!"

"None of them are, but in combination with how much blood she may have lost... We don't know enough to be sure."

"Who is she?"

"How did she get in? Who let her in?"

"Calm now, settle dow-"

"We're not safe here if she made it in. I thought this was supposed to be a safe house!"

They were far too focused on their argument to pay attention to the girl that they had left lying on the floor.

"Pardon me?" A soft voice question from the ground. They all turned to face it and saw the tattered girl holding her head and watching them warily. However, once she saw Dumbledore she jumped up and made her way over to him quickly, but lacking confidence. "Professor, I finished it." She watched him carefully, "I'm done now..." she whispered. It was hard to tell if it was meant to be a question or a statement.

For a moment the twinkle left the headmaster's eyes as he looked at her. Sadness was evident in both his eyes and voice as he said, "Riley, you missed the date."

"What?" The girl gasped, looking horrified. "How far off am I?"

"Look around child..." He nodded towards Sirius and Remus but her eyes soon strayed past them and locked on the Slytherin that stood at the back of the room. After looking at the potions master, what she had seen sank in and she dropped to the floor.

"No..." she whimpered.

At that moment Ron leaned towards Harry, but didn't lower his voice as he said, "Hey Mate... I knew Snape was scary... But that was wicked!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly exclaimed before shushing him and beginning to shoo people from the kitchen.

"Miss...?" Remus began as he stepped towards her.

He received no reply. "Who is she?" he asked as Sirius stood behind him confused and Severus still stood back looking startled as suspicion began to creep into his gaze.

Dumbledore sighed. "This is Riley Gentz and the first teenager to join The Order of the Phoenix."

"Gentz?" Remus gasped, Sirius scoffed and his hands clenched into fists, and Severus stared.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded solemnly. As he exited the kitchen he said in a monotone, "I sent her on a mission, only later to realize it would be her last." And with that he was gone. A solid click of the door closing supporting the fact.

After taking one look at her as she gazed solemnly at the floor Sirius stormed from the room. Remus quickly followed after, worried about his friend.

"Severus?" the girl asked in a whisper, slowly looking up at the man across from her. "How lo-long-g?"

"Nineteen years." With that he turned, refusing to look at her.

"Severus?"

"..."

"Severus please?"

Still no reply.

"H-has the w-war ended yet?"

"Hardly." He finally growled as he stalked out of the room.

The girl looked horrified as she stayed rooted to her spot where she sat sprawled out on the kitchen floor. She was so fragile and weary, and it seemed as though she was fighting to hold back tears.

"Siri..." she whimpered.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, in his room Sirius paced. "Even if it was her, it doesn't matter. Snivellus has always come first. Ever since that very first day on the train!" he growled.<p>

"Perhaps if you hadn't -"

"Don't. Even. Moony!"

Remus sighed.

"We were her friends through it all, and I was... Yet she would still turn to Snivellus before us – before me." His voice lowered then, and Remus ached for his friend.

But, before he could act upon it, the softest knock the two had ever heard sounded on the door. And a weak voice called out "Siri...?"

Sirius immediately stormed over to the door and slammed it open, but one look at the broken girl in front of him silenced his anger (for now). As soon as she reached for him he pulled her into his arms and his friend crept from the room, out the door behind Sirius, to give the two privacy. The girl was crying so Sirius rubbed her back and shifted her so that she was snuggly cradled in his arms.

"When will it be over Siri? When will all the pain stop? Why won't it end?" she begged. He was her wall, her shield from the world, as he always had been.

"I don't know Rye. I don't know."

He held her the entire night. She fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, and eventually he followed suit.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. Chapter two should be longer and up soon!

And I have a challenge for anyone interested. The first person to properly guess who said what in the argument at the table will win a prize! "What is this prize?" you ask. Well it is me writing for you a one-shot (possibly more) for your favorite Harry Potter pairing or prompt! *insert crowds rapid cheers and applause*

So review or PM me with your guesses.


	2. Forced Explanations

**Disclaimer****- **I sadly do not own the Harry Potter characters, but I will borrow them for the enjoyment of myself, and others.

A/N: Hey guys this is the second installment of a new story I've been playing with. I swear that I am not abandoning Don't Make A Fuss! But I do want to see how this goes over. If I get a positive response to the first two chapters I'll keep working on it, but I don't want to take time from DMAF for a Harry Potter fic you guys don't like.

So when you're done reading this chapter please vote, should I continue with Visions's Failing?

* * *

><p>And as always:<p>

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Chapter Two: Forced Explanations**

It wasn't until noon that the two were woken by the sun's rays as it shone through the window. Riley was still tucked snuggly in Sirius's arms. As the sun began to rouse her from sleep, she curled deeper into Sirius's chest. The combination of the sun and Riley curling into him woke Sirius, and he looked down as he drowsily analyzed the situation. When he saw her struggling to stay in the clutches of sleep he laughed and sat up, pulling her into his lap.

She felt warm and as she breathed in the scent of leather, soap...and a hint of firewhiskey she knew she was safe. She was always safe in Sirius's arms but as she cuddled further into him she realized something. Their size difference. Things started coming back to her. Her last mission, leaving Sirius for months, getting caught by Death Eaters, returning to Dumbledore, and... Oh Merlin's beard! She stiffened as it sunk in, she really had missed the date. But for now she didn't stress too much, after all she was in Sirius's arms again... after so many months.

"Riley, I know that you're up." Sirius chuckled. She tried to deny it in favor of curling up in his lap and latching onto his shirt. "If you don't get up we'll miss lunch too."

"No we won't." she mumbled into his chest.

He laughed, "We will, and you know that we both need to eat."

She opened one eye to look up at him, "You're always hungry aren't you?'

"We missed breakfast, I should be hungry." he pointed out.

Riley sighed but moved over to stretch. However when Sirius moved to get off the bed she pounced, forcing him back onto the bed and crawling back into his lap. He made a few half-hearted protests but allowed her to proceed anyway. Once she had settled into his lap she called out "Kreatcher." and Sirius groaned.

With a pop the grumpy, old house elf arrived in his masters room grumbling.

"Kreatcher, old friend." Riley called out, smiling as the old elf's ears twitched.

"Miss Gentz!" he exclaimed. "It has been many years since I have seen a friendly face in my Mistress's Manor."

Smiling Riley slid out of Sirius's lap and crawled up to the end of the bed. "Good Day Kreatcher. It is good to see that you are doing well. My friend, would you do me a favor?"

"Yes Miss. I am still spry as a young elf Miss. What may I do for you?"

"Would you please bring up two plates of lunch for me please, I do not feel up to going down for the meal."

"Yes Miss." and with that he popped out of the room. As soon as he was gone Sirius pulled her back into his lap.

"I don't know how you can stand that elf." he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Be nice to him Siri, or I will ask him to take your plate away." she chided and he grunted his consent into her shoulder.

With a pop the house elf returned with a tray that contained two plates piled with food and a glass of water with a lemon slice. "Miss, here is your meal." he said as he set the tray at the end of the bed. "Is there anything else the Miss needs?"

Riley beamed at the little elf, "Thank you Kreatcher this is lovely. I don't need anything else at the moment, but may I call on you later to talk?"

"Of course Miss." and with that he bowed. When he reached the lowest point in the bow he disappeared with a loud pop.

She settled back into Sirius's lap and placed the tray in her lap. They ate in silence for the most part, aside from Sirius's whining about Kreatcher not bringing him a drink. He whined until Riley dumped what was left of her drink on his head. She then hopped off the bed to race for the door. She didn't escape, instead Sirius jumped her and pulled her down to the floor. This lead to an impromptu wrestling match. Sirius quickly won, pinning her to the floor with him above her straddling her hips.

She whined that it wasn't a fair fight do to the size difference. He just laughed. "I'm an old man Riley, you should be able to beat me."

She sobered up after that, pulling her wrist from where he'd pinned it she set it on the side of his face. "You're not old Siri."

He growled his frustration sitting up, "It's been nineteen years Rye."

"So you're forty! I don't care, you're still you." she cried propping herself up on her elbows.

"But I'm not the same. I'm not the man you left behind. It's been so long, so much has happened. Things like that change a person." he sighed pulling away from her and moving to sit on the bed refusing to look at her.

"I'm not the same girl that left at seventeen years to go on that mission either! Sirius Orion Black, look at me." she demanded.

He looked over at her. "Yeah, that mission. Time traveling? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? When were you planning on telling me about that? Do you have any idea how worried I was, how worried we all were. Or did you only explain yourself to Snivellus?" he sneered.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I suppose I can't expect you to ever forgive me about that. But I was supposed to be back by the next week. But instead of missing a week I missed the next nineteen years." she sat back down on the floor, leaning against the wall for support. "But I didn't tell Severus, I didn't tell anyone. Not even my brother Ryan, but he had other things to worry about."

"Where did you go?" he asked in a whisper.

"I can't tell you everything Sirius. I can't tell you what happened, what I did, or what I had planned to do. All I can say is what it was supposed to prevent ..."

He was off the bed in an instant and instead was across from her on the floor. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her to his chest. "Fine! Just tell me. I need to know why I lost you. Why we all lost you."

"Okay." she cuddled into his chest and he turned to lean against the wall. "Just don't interrupt me?" she asked. He grunted his consent and she began.

"I was having visions again, and I couldn't keep them away. It happened consistently throughout my last two years of Hogwarts. They weren't just dreams. It didn't matter where I was, or when it was. My body would just go stiff and I would be thrown into the vision, full body. They were terrible. I saw the horrible things that the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who had done and what they were going to do. And then I saw the prophecy, the prophecy of baby Harry and what would happen. It was king Herod all over again. You-Know-Who heard of the prophecy and slaughtered every pregnant mother and baby for the next three years. He couldn't get his hands on the prophecy that gave the specifics because it had been destroyed. The future me. I had destroyed it, trying to protect Harry and the other boy. Frank's boy.

At that point nothing made sense. Dumbledore made a plan for me to go back in time and then continue to keep switching times. In total I would live just under two years in different points of the past. He insisted it had to be me because I would be able to see the future I was trying to prevent along side the one I was creating so that I could keep making the changes.

I refused him at first. It was the end of my sixth year when he approached me with his plan. I said no, but he continued to ask me to accept over the summer holidays. Do you remember that summer?" Sirius nodded and mumbled an affirmation into the juncture of her neck where he was placing soft kisses. "Is this you apologizing?" she asked, giggling. His only answer was to continue his trail of kisses from her neck out to her shoulder and back. "I told you I wasn't cheating on you and that the letters weren't from a secret boyfriend or lover.

Anyway Professor Dumbledore attempted to pressure me into it. But I couldn't. It seemed too dangerous and my visions just kept changing, proving that fate is not predestined but changes with people's decisions. But then I saw... That night in April? At the Astronomy tower, when you snuck onto campus for my birthday? I saw, that Malfoy would kill you. And it didn't change. I tried forcing the visions to come to me. Eventually I found a way to channel them, but your fate didn't change. And then that night, after graduation when we..." Riley trailed off blushing and looking down at her hands.

Sirius pulled her to him, facing him and tilted her head up to kiss her briefly. "I remember." he assured her. As soon as he pulled his hand away she launched herself forward to wrap her arms around his neck and sobbed. He rubbed her back soothingly, slightly rocking the two from side to side as she did so.

When she had calmed down she pulled back and looked at him. "The next morning I had a vision, th-that _He_, that You-Know-Who k-killed my baby. Killed our b-baby." she began to weep again softly but Sirius pulled her up and forced her to look at him.

"Our baby? Rye? W-we have a baby?" he asked, unsure if he should be hoping or not.

"N-no. I waited, the baby from my vision failed to be conceived. I'm not sure why, but he never was, he never came to be. As soon as I knew for sure that I couldn't be pregnant I accepted Dumbledore's mission. The day after I conceded he sent me off."

Sirius wasn't sure what to say. He just held her, almost afraid that if he let her go she'd disappear. _'A baby. We were going to have a baby, a son. My son.' _When he was sure that she was alright he picked her up and moved them to the bed. When they had settled he told her about what had actually happened. About James and Lily having baby Harry. About him being named Godfather. He told her about Peter's betrayal, how he had hunted him and was sentenced to Azkaban. He told her how he had escaped, met Harry, saved Buckbeak, and given the Black family home, Grimmauld Place, to the Order as Headquarters. He told her about what had happened to the Longbottoms, and about Harry's adventures with Hermione and Ron. Then he told her about Snivellus and Regulus, he told her what he knew and a lot of what he assumed.

He told her everything he could think of and then the two fell asleep, together, in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Riley woke up for a short period around three a.m. And they held each other as they took turns telling stories about the old days and sharing kisses in between. Then Riley fell back asleep as Sirius sat up, holding her and refusing to let go as if he still wasn't sure that she was really there with him or that any of this had happened. Eventually he fell asleep, and he did so with one last thought. <em>'She chose me, she did it because I came <em>_first.'_

* * *

><p>Earlier that afternoon a few adults had gathered in the kitchen to discuss the new arrival. Remus remained at the table the entire time though he never entered the conversation. Gentz was back. He never thought that would happen, he had been convinced that she had died. He argued with Sirius about it so many times. And after all of those arguments, Sirius had been right. But how would his friend face the fact that she had left him, and without saying anything. It had seemed as if Riley had simply dropped Sirius when she left Hogwarts, but now he had to wonder...<p>

They had all agreed, even Lily, that something had been wrong with the girl in the months after graduation. He had to wonder, _'Had it been this mission? Had she started it? Was she worrying about it? How could she agree to it, to accept a time traveling mission? Did she know about the affects time travel could have on people? Or how dangerous it was? Didn't she know that there was a high chance she wouldn't have made it back?'_ he sighed, ignoring the others at the table in favor of taking another drink of his coffee. He needed to know. _'Why did she accept that mission?'_

* * *

><p>Upstairs the three members of the Golden Trio plotted how to find out about the new girl. Ron was convinced she was brilliant because of what she did to Snape, he had raved about it for a good two hours that morning. The three were aggravated that even though the adults were having a meeting about the new girl, Riley Gentz, the twins were no where to be found and neither were the extendable ears.<p>

Hermione really was interested in the girl and her history but she was much more concerned about Harry's upcoming trial. However, as per usual, when she brought it up the boys were much more interested in sports, or anything but what she wanted to discuss.

The three decided to convene their own meeting about the new girl of the Grimmauld Place. And though much of it was spent attempting to locate where she was staying they did in fact conclude that Hermione would befriend the new girl so that they could learn more about her, and where she came from.

Hermione conceded to the boys insistence that she must be about their age so surely she could make friends with Riley. Really Hermione was just interested in having an intelligent, and female, companion her age to talk to. So she wasn't against the idea in the first place. She was just against them wanting her to do it for their benefit, that was more Slytherin than Gryffindor in her opinion. But despite that, she immediately conceded when Ron started whining about wanting to know more about the girls relationship with Professor Snape.

* * *

><p>The next morning Riley woke up to the comfortable embrace of Sirius who held her to him with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head nuzzled up against her belly. She sat up slightly, giggling at Sirius's groan of displeasure and propped herself up, angled against the headboard. She ran her hands through his hair for a while as she allowed her mind to wander.<p>

After an hour or so their positions had changed and she was sitting straight up at the head of the bed and Sirius was laying with his head in her lap. That was how he woke up, looking up at her as she ran her hands through his slightly mangled hair. He quickly sat up, pulling her to him and kissing her. "I keep worrying that one of these days I'll wake up and realize this was just a dream." he whispered into her ear. "Having you back after everything... It seems to good to be true." and then it was his turn to cry. And he did, he shook with the silent tears he was shedding into her shoulder as he held her.

Riley reached up to run one hand through his hair as she held his hand to her heart in the other. Even though she was comforting him she felt safe in his arms, and she relaxed holding him to her as he let everything go.

When he fell asleep she pulled away and let him settle into the bed before she kissed his forehead and then wandered over to his dresser. She found a comfortable shirt and used it to replace hers before she pulled out her wand and fixed up her torn jeans. When she was done she left a note for Sirius in case he woke up to find her missing and left the room heading for the kitchen.

When she entered the room she was greeted by a very irritant looking Remus who sat at the table with a cup of coffee. She fixed herself a cup before she turned to face him.

"Sit."

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Is everybody in character? But more importantly... should I continue?

Please review or PM me your votes.

The winning vote will decide the fate of this story. Or when I have time and the story has 50+ reviews.


	3. AN: Please Read

Hello to all of my dear readers!

I know that I have been terrible, what with not updating and everything, but I am sorting things out so that I can update regularly. I moved across the country for college last semester and ended up in a car accident, and although I was not seriously injured it made things tight. Now I have moved back to the Midwest amid this lovely weather we've been having and enrolled full time at a new university and moved into my own apartment.

Anyway, I only just got internet at my apartment (I was previously commuting to the library to get work done) and hope to start updating things as soon as possible. My plan is to put everything on hiatus for at least a month while I rehash all of my ideas and I will not start posting again until I have at least five chapters complete. This time I think I'll get a beta reader. I also intend to first pull down and edit all of the currently posted chapters, and this is where I pose a question to you all: should I start fresh?

What I mean by that is to start everything under a new pen name, and I want to ask all of you because it will affect you by removing my stories from your alerts or favorites. I like the idea of starting new once I'm ready, and if I do so I will post an author's note to all of my stories to let you know when it is happening and what my new name will be before I do. So what do you think? I have opened a poll for it; please take it, because I want to know what all of you think.

I have not given up on these stories, and I know that it is a lot to ask but please don't give up on me.

Love, Sayrika


	4. AN 2: Please Read

Hello everybody!

I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or supported this story. It means a great deal to me. I can't believe how long you have all stuck around, and I want to say thank you. I have not yet decided if I will be starting over under a new penname, and I would really appreciate it if you would take the poll on my profile.

Anyway, as I'm writing, I would like to know if there was anything specific that people found out of place in the story. If there is please feel free to PM me about it. I'm changing a couple of things and wanted to update all of you to let you know and to reassure you that I am writing.

First off I need to fix dates and ages so that things match up better. I am also going to add in flashbacks so that you can see the relationships between Riley and everyone from the Marauder era as they were.

Those are the main things I am changing, but I'll probably change more things along the way.

Well I'll stop rambling now, please feel free to review or PM me with any comments or suggestions. One last thing, I appreciate _**constructive **_criticism – so please, don't just insult the story.

I hope to have this story and DMAF back up and running sometime in April!

Sayrika


End file.
